


Phantom of the Night

by rebellious_sheep



Series: VillanEve One-Shots [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Eve’s dreams have been constantly plagued by a mysterious entity.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: VillanEve One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957213
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Phantom of the Night

The heat was particularly suffocating tonight, the intense humidity completely indiscriminate to the time of day. Eve’s windows were open, curtains lightly whipping about with the light breeze. Inside, she tossed and turned in bed, mumbling nonsensically. For a week straight, Eve had been having strange dreams and tonight would be no different.

_She was running barefoot through a forest in a thin white dress. Trees were everywhere, looming over her, their grotesque shadows reflected by the moonlight. The moon cast its pale shadow over her, providing the barest hint of light for direction. Still, she ran without respite. Every now and then, Eve turned back to see if IT was close, but every time, her view would become obscured by thick clouds of fog that suddenly appeared._

_Someone or something was chasing her, she was sure of it. If she stopped, even for a second, she knew IT would catch her._

_A nearby bush rustled and Eve’s attention wavered for a split second. In that moment, she stumbled over something solid, and she quickly threw her hands out in front of her to break her fall. Her palms came back scraped and bloody and her right leg throbbed in pain. Glancing back at what she tripped over, Eve reared back in shock._

_It was a deer, mutilated and completely drained of blood. Black eyes were open, lifeless, looking as if it had been caught unawares. The carcass looked mostly untouched by scavengers or bugs, body still warm to the touch._

_A fresh kill._

_Then Eve felt it. A sense of foreboding, prickles up her spine. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

_IT had caught up._

_IT was here for her._

_IT was … a woman._

_Tall, blonde, and deceptively beautiful. Some of Eve’s fear faded, only for it to surge again tenfold. The unnatural stillness to her frame and the way her eyes glowed red were very disconcerting, but also … fascinating. Like the stillness of the forest, something utterly unnatural and oh so powerful. No show of lean muscle or trophy was needed to showcase her Alpha status. In Eve’s mind, there was no doubt that she was a predator in pursuit._

_And Eve was the prey._

_Red eyes locked on the thin line of blood running down her leg that Eve hadn’t even noticed until now. Eve watched her lick her lips and grin, purposefully showing Eve a glimpse of red-stained teeth. The real monster of the forest was right in front of her, a harbinger of death camouflaged in haute couture._

_Though she knew it was no use to try and flee, Eve crawled backwards frantically as the woman approached, leaves crunching under her feet with every step._

_“Your heartbeat. It calls to me.” Her accent was the least odd thing about her, something olde and Slavic._

_“I’m not yours,” Eve heard herself say, over the frantic thundering of her heartbeat._

_Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Anger contorted the monster’s beautiful features. Such a dichotomy. The beauty and the beast embodied into one being._

_“You are mine,” the woman snarled before she pounced._

_Eve opened her mouth to scream._

_Blackness swallowed her whole._

  


* * *

  
  
__

_Worn gray castle walls surrounded her. Eve was wandering, no particular aim in sight. There was not a single person to be found as she passed by each corridor or ducked in each room._

_Eve’s long gown dragged against the concrete as she continued her search for something unnameable. Passing by a suit of armor and a single Amaryllis flower placed in front of it, Eve paused for a moment._

_Muttering to herself, Eve shook her head in confusion and continued her brisk pace once again. The farther she got, the more that Eve felt lost, alone in the enormous drafty castle. Still, she had to keep moving. There was an element of restlessness, someone she needed to find. When she turned a sharp corner, Eve instantly collided with a firm body. Their arms caught her before she could fall backwards._

_Cradled in their arms, Eve felt safe and protected._

_She had been found._

  


* * *

  
  


__

_This time, her clothes were gone and Eve was lying on an unfamiliar bed. Red and black decor was everywhere that Eve could lay eyes on. She sat up. The room felt inviting to a certain degree … if one could ignore the variety of weapons—medieval and modern—mounted to the walls._

_There was no time to make sense of it._

_“Eve,” a voice next to her whispered seductively._

_Eve turned and gasped, eyes darkening at the sight._

_Pale skin against the silk black sheets. A stunning backdrop. They did little to preserve her modesty, leaving her completely exposed from mid-thigh and above. Eve wanted to trace every inch of this goddess’ body. Utterly relaxed, her lover did not shy away from Eve’s appreciative gaze, even going as far as to place a hand behind her head and subtly arching her back._

_Then they were languidly kissing, hands eagerly roaming bare flesh with a familiarity that was undeniable. Those red eyes were wide, peering into Eve’s brown ones. Deep, intense, unblinking. Eve could see herself reflected in them, drowning in those twin pools of blood._

_That thought sent a thrill through her._

_In a flash, Eve was flipped onto her back, the plushness of a quality-made mattress beneath her. There was a comfortable weight atop her as a cool hand found its way into her hair._

_“Yes,” Eve hissed as those fangs scraped the side of her neck. A shiver wracked her frame, the physical reaction having completely to do with the woman beside her, but not because of her low body temperature._

_“You are so beautiful, Eve,” her lover whispered._

_“And you are mine,” Eve said possessively, cradling her lover’s head against her neck. “Do it,” she groaned._

_Eve felt rather than saw her lover smile against her skin. “Do what?” she murmured. “Tell me,” she demanded._

_“Bite me.”_

_“As you wish.”_

_There was an acute pain accompanied by a devastating pleasure that effortlessly transcended the land of Eve’s dreams._

  


* * *

  
  


It always ended the same way. With the same words whispered against heated skin and teeth sinking into some part of her body. No matter the place or scenario, the dream would find a way to consistently conclude in some shape or form. 

And then Eve would awaken, uncomfortably sweat-soaked and soaked … in other unspeakable places. 

It was simply maddening. The image of her face was always fuzzy when she awoke. The harder Eve tried to conjure up her face, the more she struggled with doing so. Bits and pieces of the puzzle Eve could not solve. Consequences of dreaming meant that they were rarely recalled, only tiny snippets that were unable to be fully understood without the full picture. At times, her name was on the tip of Eve’s tongue, so close she could practically taste it … but ultimately unattainable, at least in Eve’s conscious state. 

Red eyes and a faint recollection of blonde hair, that was what Eve could remember of her features. It made sense, in some twisted way though. She was a stranger Eve had never met in real life, but a frequent familiar traveler to Eve’s realm of dreams. But that was another conundrum, it was impossible to conjure up a face she had never seen before. That meant that Eve must have seen her somewhere before...

And the fangs, of course, were a prominent characteristic, impossible to ignore. Who could forget being bitten? A vampire kink was something Eve never thought she would have before the raunchy turns these dreams often took her, though she supposed it could be feasible and thoroughly hidden in her subconscious fantasies. To be honest, it really didn’t put her off as much as it should have. With all the kinks out there, a vampire kink probably wasn’t even up there on the weirdness scale. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Eve muttered and stuck a hand down her underwear.

Due to the intolerable weather and armed with the knowledge that it would get ruined anyway, Eve had taken to wearing the bare minimum. Would the next step be sleeping completely nude? Eve wasn’t quite sure as she hoped that things wouldn’t need to escalate to that level.

No surprise that she was very sticky and wet down there. 

It came almost second nature to her now, this relentless vicious cycle she went through. Every time, Eve tried to resist and every time, she would fail. Arousal would win out over her need for more than 5 hours of sleep. 

There was no internal debate, almost no fight left within her, only a deep burning need. So, she succumbed to the turbulent desires within her, fingers moving across overheated flesh to thoughts of a being that she wasn’t sure even existed. Indeed, it was only a climax that would only allow Eve to slumber without incursion, at least for the rest of the night. 

If Eve imagined hard enough, she could almost feel another body beside her, cool fingertips pinching her hard nipples through her thin tank top. The painful pleasure of fangs piercing her femoral artery. Watching rivulets of crimson flow down her thigh and staining the pristine white sheets as red eyes rose to meet her own.

It was more than enough to undo her. 

Eve bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as the burgeoning climax washed over her. Breathing harshly, she licked the crack on her bottom lip that had opened up and imagined it was _her_ licking the wound. 

  


* * *

  
  
Up on the roof, a lone figure stood, her acute hearing picking up the sounds of self-pleasure and her nose, the potent smell of arousal and blood. It was so tempting to make herself known and claim Eve, but she couldn’t give in to her urges just yet. Victorious, she smiled wolfishly, sharp glinting fangs against the moonlight, and leapt.

She had waited for centuries, a few more weeks would be nothing.

It was almost time.


End file.
